Graceless
by tromana
Summary: Glinda and the beginning of her path to 'goodness'.


**Title: **Graceless  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Glinda (possible Glinda/Elphaba, Glinda/Fiyero), Madame Morrible, The Wizard, Fiyero  
**Summary: **Glinda and the beginning of her path to 'goodness'.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine  
**Notes: **Based on the musical verse and set between Act One and Act Two.

**Graceless**

She picked at the hem of her yellow dress.

Glinda was bored, bored out of her skull. She was trapped, in this small, filthy dungeon with nothing to do but brood. Laughing hollowly, she dropped the flimsy material and let it flutter against her knee. Elphie would probably love this, being left alone with only her thoughts for company. She loved brooding, that one did. Nor would she have minded the disgusting state of the room. That girl didn't seem to have any care for refinery or beautiful things. She was probably happier being arm-deep in filth than she would be at any party. Her asking whether _funerals_ counted as celebrations was evidence enough of that.

She choked back a sob. Elphaba could be anywhere by now.

_Anywhere_.

And where was she? Stuck in some dingy basement whilst Morrible and the Wizard tried to figure out what the hell to do. Those blasted winged monkeys had probably already been sent to scout out for Elphie. They wouldn't even have been able to fly were it not for her and now they were being used to apprehend her.

Glinda choked back a sob.

What a mess.

All she wanted to do was go home. To Shiz University, where Fiyero was no doubt waiting for her (for them both) with bated breath. Where Nessa and Biq were hopefully reconciling and waiting for news of their success with the Wizard. Or to her parents, nestled deep in the Upper Uplands. They would confirm that she'd done the right thing, accompanying Elphie to the Emerald City. Listen, rapt, when she informed them about her meeting with his Ozness, the _wonderful _Wizard. The Wizard, who understood the importance of power, who understood the need to make radical decisions.

The situations the Animals found themselves in was unfortunate. But at least the Wizard had shown initiative and done something about Oz's woes. It was more than anybody else had, anyway.

But they weren't the only expense, were they? Elphaba's fate was evidence of that. She wouldn't have found herself imprisoned, either.

Glinda laid down, cringing as she did so. She was tired, too tired to think about moral dilemmas. Besides, that wasn't her style. It was Elphie's.

If she were here, she'd know what to do.

Instead, she was just stuck, waiting for others to decide her fate. Just like Morrible had proclaimed that Elphie was _the_ Wicked Witch.

xxx

"Where is she?"

"I… I don't know! I've told you…"

"And I don't believe you. She _must_ have confided in you…"

"And I'm telling _you_," Glinda snapped in response, "that she didn't. Elphie…"

"The Wicked Witch."

"_Elphie_ wasn't one for talking. She just… she just kept things to herself."

Madame Morrible pinched the bridge of her nose as she regarded Glinda. The girl stood in front of her, all fierce pride. Obviously that was something that had rubbed off on her from the green girl. It was a shame that Glinda, as she insisted upon being referred to as, hadn't had some effect on Elphaba instead. Really, it was Elphaba they needed, not Glinda. They had let the one with power slip through their fingers. Instead, they were stuck with the blonde girl in front of them, who had no natural abilities and was so self-absorbed that she could barely see two feet in front of her own nose.

The Wizard had suggested letting her go, releasing her back to Shiz University, where she could complete her studies. The man was a buffoon, Morrible had quickly learned that. Really, he had no idea how to run a country and just left all the important decisions to those underneath him. In the short week since she'd become Press Secretary, Morrible had been working harder than ever. It was worth it though. She genuinely had power, even if somebody else was taking credit for it. That would change, eventually. Until then, she had to make sure that they brought Glinda under control, prevented her from leaking the sensitive issues that she had been exposed to simply by blindly following Elphaba wherever she went.

And that was why Morrible didn't believe for a second that Glinda knew nothing about Elphaba's plans or whereabouts.

"Where is she? What is she doing?" Morrible repeated angrily, knowing full well it was unlikely to have any effect.

"I don't know!"

Glinda's voice was growing hoarse from shouting in response. With a deft hand, she massaged her throat and wished that Morrible would just leave her alone. It was one thing being imprisoned due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time and another thing entirely being pestered for something she just didn't know.

"I want to be left alone, please," she mumbled, her voice almost giving up on her.

"You don't get to call the shots, Missy," Morrible retorted before sitting down opposite her. "Now I'm going to ask you again…"

xxx

"Is she talking yet?"

"No."

Madame Morrible slumped down in a chair and accepted the drink offered to her gratefully. She shuddered as the green elixir burned the back of her throat. The Wizard wouldn't do anything to her; she was too old, too manipulative. He preferred young, nubile things like that Glinda. It was probably why he was so insistent that they let her go sooner or later.

Even if she was telling the truth and didn't know a thing about Elphaba's plans, that would still be disastrous.

Had she an ounce of common sense, then she would tell all Oz that the Wizard was a mere hack. That she herself had been manipulating Elphaba's public persona. They'd both crash and burn, wouldn't have a chance against the masses. Despite her vacuous exterior, Morrible suspected that deep down, she did. That meant, unless she was dealt with sensitively, then there were going to be some serious repercussions to worry about.

The Animals would regain their rights. She and the Wizard would be public enemies number one and two instead of the beasts with the ability to speak and the strange green child.

No, regardless of whether or not Glinda knew anything, she would have to be manipulated into believing that they had her best interests at heart. Oz's too. They'd have to offer her everything her heart desired.

Which, knowing the little she did about her, was easily done.

Morrible just wanted to be certain that Glinda knew absolutely nothing about Elphaba first.

Then, they could use Glinda to manipulate the masses. Just because she wasn't as adept at sorcery as Elphaba was, it didn't mean she didn't have her own talents. She seemed to hold a lot of sway over her other students. In fact, that seemed like _all_ she was capable of doing.

There was no reason she couldn't do the same to the denizens of the Emerald City, too.

xxx

"Elphie?" Glinda hissed, trying desperately to be heard. "Elphaba, is that you?"

Glinda fell silent and strained to listen to the soft rustling. She called out again, hoping desperately for a response. Still, there was no luck. In a moment's annoyance, she stood and kicked the wall, seriously regretting it. For one, it hurt her toe and more importantly, it scuffed her dainty shoes a little. Then again, her whole outfit was a state, so a little muck on her shoe wasn't going to make much difference. She sat again, letting out a huff of annoyance. This was ridiculous.

"You know, it's very rude to just hide in the shadows and watch somebody."

"Shh…"

"Elphie?"

"Quiet. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Oh _Elphie_, I've missed you!"

Within seconds, Glinda had stood and thrown her arms tightly around Elphaba's shoulders. The green girl froze, unsure how to react or what to do. Beyond touching Nessa's arm lightly whenever her disabled sister grew frustrated, she really wasn't one for physical gestures.

"I've missed you too."

"Where have you been? What are you doing?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Don't you think you owe it to me? You _deserted _me."

"And you're overreacting. You don't need me; you never have."

"That's rubbish."

"Why didn't you come with me anyway?"

They glared at each other for a little while, both equally annoyed with one another. Eventually, Glinda gave up, collapsed on her bed and scrunched her eyes up tightly. Why hadn't she gone with Elphie? Together, they could have done anything, so why hadn't she dared to trust her? Was it really because she couldn't bear the thought of being an outcast, a fugitive?

Did she really need to be loved by other people that much?

When she opened her eyes, she yawned expansively and stretched. She had been laying in the same position for too long and her back ached. Briefly, she glanced to the side. Nobody was there. But she could have sworn that only moments ago, Elphie had filled that hole.

xxx

"I have a proposition for you."

Glinda eyed the Wizard warily. She trusted him, in comparison to Madame Morrible at least. It horrified Glinda to think that she had been so desperate to learn sorcery underneath that woman. She was manipulative, callous. Elphie had been her favourite student and yet, she'd blemished her good name simply to improve her own career prospects. And she'd never liked Glinda anyway; if she was willing to do that to Elphie, just what would Morrible be willing to do to _her_?

At least she'd stopped pestering her though. Finally, the woman seemed to accept that she knew nothing about Elphaba's whereabouts nor her future plans. Instead, she'd been left to rot in this box.

Prison was so unbecoming, especially for her. Then again, Glinda would have been first to admit she was coping with it better than she expected.

The Wizard's visit was a break from monotony and she was grateful for that. And he seemed like a nice enough man; he'd never been anything but genial to her, if a little dismissive on occasion. Besides, he might actually have something more constructive to say than Morrible did. However, she knew he was a hopeless Wizard, that he had no specific magical skills which he claimed to have. He was a fraud. A clever fraud, but intelligence didn't make up for the fact he was a fake and a liar.

"Go on."

"I want you to become a spokeswoman for me. An advocator for _goodness_."

"That sounds like you're just inventing positions for the sake of it."

"Ah, you're sharper than you pretend to be!" he answered, faking surprise. "I can assure you, my dear, it's not. I need someone to counteract the poison that the Wicked Witch…"

"Elphaba. She's not wicked. She's barely even a witch; she never completed her training. She just has this... natural talent."

"Elphaba, then. I need you to counteract the bad feelings she's spreading around Oz."

"But…"

"She's your friend," the Wizard answered for her.

He patted her knee gently and Glinda flinched before quickly shuffling away from him. It was one thing having the old man sitting in the room, talking to her and another thing entirely if he tried to do anything more than that. Besides, his suggestion was preposterous. How could he even think for one second that she would sell out Elphie like Morrible had, just to get a foothold on the career ladder?

"How about this, then? Firstly, you'll regain your freedom and become a public figure in the Emerald City. The whole of Oz, even!" the Wizard stated and Glinda arched an eyebrow slightly. "Girls will want to be you, boys will want to be with you. Everyone will love you. You'll be helping people, _really_ helping them. Raising their spirits and making their tragic lives that little bit more bearable. And you'll also happen to be helping lure Elphaba back in and then you'll be reunited with her. I know you miss her."

"How…"

"You talk about her. In your sleep."

"Right."

"So, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it."

xxx

"Ah, Glinda," Morrible smirked at her and Glinda turned away. "Have you made a decision yet?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I won't do it. It's not fair on Elphie. She's done nothing wrong."

"But have you heard? We have a Fiyero Tiggular in custody."

"Fiyero! What have you done to him? You haven't…"

Morrible held up a hand, which immediately silenced Glinda. She smiled as the young blonde appeared genuinely cowed, frightened of what would happen next. This was what Morrible loved about dealing with young people; the power she could hold over them. Making them work for her instead of themselves. Their lives, their desires were always so fickle and so easy to manipulate.

"He's fine. For now. But one of two things will happen to him. First option, if you co-operate, he'll become a member of the Guard. A suitable position for a young man of his talents, don't you think?"

"And the second?" Glinda whispered, not sure she wanted to hear what was coming next.

"Death."

"_Death_?"

"Yes, death," Morrible echoed, getting a little fed up with Glinda's parroting. "It's your choice, Glinda. His fate is in your hands."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Missy. You'd better get used to that."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. Just don't hurt him!"

xxx

"Fiyero!"

She rushed up to him and practically collapsed in his arms. For the first time in a long while, Glinda didn't care that her appearance wasn't quite as perfect as it could have been. There were more important things in life: his safety, the fact that they were both alive. That they'd both survived that awful, awful experience.

Glinda placed a kiss firmly on his lips and Fiyero pulled away a little too quickly, but she pretended not to notice. The feeling of relief was almost heavy on her shoulders and all she wanted to do was cling to Fiyero as if her life depended on it. Then sleep for a month, preferably.

"Go, go have a bath and a rest. You look like you've been through quite the ordeal."

"Oh it was awful. I can't believe that Elphie…"

He placed a finger over her lips.

"Later."

Glinda nodded. Fiyero was so good, so thoughtful. He didn't need to look for his respite in her, all he wanted to do was make sure she was alright. In retrospect, she considered it hadn't been as bad as it could have been. Really, she had landed on her feet. She still had Fiyero, had been offered a fabulous job with real prospects. So, the position had its compromises, but what line of work didn't? Besides, it guaranteed her safety and that of the man she adored, too.

What more could she ask for?

Well, there was always Elphie's safety and well-being. But she couldn't have everything. She knew that, now.

xxx

Glinda stood just behind Madame Morrible. She stared at the sea of faces, looking up expectantly, hopefully at them. All desperate for answers which she knew she couldn't give, that even the Wizard didn't have. Not that they knew that. They didn't even see the Wizard any more. He was just the _wonderfu_l Wizard of Oz and remained in the shadows. He let Morrible do all of his talking now.

This was a farce.

Morrible was rambling about how wonderful the elderly captain of the Guard was and how sorely he'd be missed. The man's leaving seemed to have made some people hysterical: who was going to protect them from the Wicked Witch of the West? Who was going to shield them so they won't be hexed? Isn't it true that she's rallying the Animals against Oz and looking to stage a coup? What are they going to do to stop it without a good captain to rally the troops?

She glanced at him as the Press Secretary who was stood on the podium as she addressed the crowds. The woman obviously loved this, holding sway over the masses, whipping them up into a frenzy and then dealing with each of their problems one by one.

"And if you have any questions about the Wicked Witch," Morrible stated and Glinda cringed. When would people learn that Elphie wasn't wicked, just misjudged? "Please feel free to direct them to Miss Glinda Upland."

Morrible turned briefly and inclined her head at Glinda. She froze, smiled a slight smile, one that didn't quite reach the corners of her eyes. That was going to be hell, listening to people who believed that Elphie was truly evil. But it would help them, make them feel better about a dire situation. It was better than nothing and it meant she got to deal with people again. She got to _help_, in her own strange sort of way.

The fact that they would (hopefully) love her would just be an additional benefit.

"And she's had first hand experience of having dealt with the Wicked Witch of the West, haven't you, Glinda?"

Glinda nodded. A man, of Munchkin descent, shot his hand up in the air.

"What was she like?"

"She…" Glinda started, her voice barely wanting to co-operate.

"That, my dear sir, is for later," Morrible cut in smoothly. "If you wish to discuss it directly with Miss Glinda, you can book an appointment."

xxx

Glinda rubbed her temples, desperately trying to alleviate the tension headache that was slowly forming. It had been a long, arduous day. The citizens of the Emerald City had jumped at the chance to discuss Elphaba with her. Most seemed happy with what she said, which rarely went into any depth. Morrible had forbidden her from stating the truth about Elphie, to the extent that she supervised many appointments.

"I heard… she can fly?"

She glanced briefly at Morrible, who inclined her head slightly, giving Glinda the confidence to finally answer.

"Well yes, yes she can."

"Really?"

The man was quaking in his boots at the very concept. If Elphaba could fly, that meant she could swoop in and steal his newborn daughter away from him at any given notice. Or worse, turn her into a frog or… or… a Wicked Witch.

Glinda did her best to assure him that Elphie really wouldn't be interested in his infant child. That her priorities were the welfare of Animals. Besides, she'd spent some time with Elphie and she hadn't turned _her_ into a Wicked Witch.

"You're _too_ good," he stated emphatically, grabbing her hand and shaking it roughly.

"Thank you."

Glinda watched as the man left the room.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" Morrible stated.

She couldn't do this any more.

Glinda hated the fact that Morrible had essentially forced her into this position. She resented Fiyero for being sought out by her, making her decide to accept. But she couldn't have faced the idea of him dying when she could do something about it.

But still, she didn't know just how much more of this she could take.

xxx

"I'm afraid I have a slight headache," Glinda muttered the moment she saw Morrible standing in the door frame. "I really must go and lie down before it gets worse. Work is just…"

Morrible resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that Glinda was fine, that she was just avoiding the issue. Really, she should have expected it. The girl barely trusted her, that much was obvious. She needed to do something to win her back on-side, make sure that she was working for her again. Otherwise, despite the threats about Fiyero, Glinda could quite easily change her mind and decide to reveal the supposed truth about Elphaba. That was the last thing the public needed; it would destroy all the hard work she, the Wizard and indeed, Glinda herself had put in. She didn't like the idea of what she was doing; she doubted the blonde girl would appreciate the technology, nor use it to its fullest extent. However, she was running out of tricks to convince Glinda what to do. Short of mind-control, a skill that Morrible was sadly lacking, this was a last ditch effort.

"I'm not here about work, though your attendance is looking very poor," Morrible replied stiffly. "I have something that I thought might… raise your spirits."

Glinda was momentarily unsure what to do. She wanted to avoid Morrible as much as feasibly possible, but the woman was manipulative. If Glinda didn't go along willingly, then she would find other ways to convince her to go along with her plan. The people may have loved her, may even have gone as far as calling her 'Glinda the Good' on occasion, but really she was little more than a puppet on a string. It was her job to convince people to think the way that the Wizard and Morrible wanted them to do, whether or not it was what she believed herself.

Eventually, she stood and followed Morrible silently. Throughout the short journey, Glinda didn't say a word. She had nothing she wanted to say to the woman. The sooner she could retire to her quarters and brood, just like Elphaba used to, the better.

Glinda felt a stab of guilt run through her. Just what was Elphie up to now? How successful was she in helping the plight of the poor, maligned Animals? Was she still safe? Had the Guard gotten any closer to finding her?

"In here."

With a sigh, Glinda entered the workshop. In the centre of the room, a circular mass of metal, shining steel was just in front of her. A man of Gillikinese descent rushed forward and greeted herself and Morrible, before insisting he demonstrated to them how the 'bubble' worked.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Morrible stated.

"Yes. Very."

"I'm sure it'll be a very useful transportation device."

"I imagine so," Glinda replied, thinking that it had to be miles better than Elphie's broomstick.

"It's not ready yet; this is still a prototype. But it will be soon. Then, it's yours."

"Mine? Really?"

"Yes. Somebody as _good _as you deserves to travel in style, don't you think?"

"Thank you."

When she left, Glinda felt a little uneasy. It was obvious that Morrible was trying to buy her silence, yet again. However, it was a massive gesture. If the woman didn't feel any sort of fondness for her, she wouldn't offer her such a grand gift.

Would she?

xxx

"Oh Fiyero! Congratulotions!"

Glinda threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. The news of his promotion was absolutely thrillifying. It had taken them long enough to decide who should be the new Captain of the Guard and Glinda genuinely believed that they couldn't have made a better decision. Fiyero may have been young, but that was what was needed; a youthful vitality, fresh blood to really change the way the Guard worked.

Besides, that meant when they finally caught up with Elphie, he would be calling the shots. Her chances of survival had increased exponentially simply due to Fiyero's promotion.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," he said and he meant it. "You never told me, how did you persuade the Wizard to hire me for the Guard in the first place?"

"Oh you know…"

"No I don't."

"I just… suggested it. When they let me go. It was the least I could do."

Glinda knew that theoretically, she should have told him the truth. However, she didn't want him to know just how much of her recent heartbreak and anguish was partially due to him. He always complained that she was maudlin lately, that she never had any of the previous joie de vivre that she had had in abundance at Shiz. She always brushed it aside, explained it was the stress of her job. There was never any intention of telling him otherwise. Doing so would positively break his heart. Besides, she hadn't ever really confided in him about her stint in prison. Half of her wasn't even sure he really cared. He seemed far too absorbed in the search for Elphie lately and anyway, it was unhealthy to dwell on the past.

"Well, I'm grateful. You're _perfect_, Glinda. Maybe we should…"

Her eyes were round, like saucers. This was the moment she had dreamed about ever since their first party together, ever since he first appeared in Shiz even. For a while, she'd thought she'd lost him, but obviously not.

"Get engaged? Oh Fiyero, I thought you'd never ask!"

"Yeah," Fiyero answered somewhat lamely and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Good idea."

That hadn't been his intention at all; he was considering suggesting going out to celebrate that night. However, Glinda seemed the happiest she had for months and he wasn't about to break that moment just yet. Besides, the other girl that had been on his mind, she seemed to have disappeared from Oz entirely. And Glinda, she was special, in a way. She was a lovely girl and absolutely beautiful. There was no reason why he couldn't be happy with her.

Instead of correcting her, he discussed picking out an engagement ring for her first thing in the morning.

xxx

"Come on, Fiyero. We're going to be late!"

"I'm sure Madame Morrible has it all under control."

"Oh she's probably just scaring the citizens of Oz. She needs us to calm them down, to remind them that progress is being made when it comes to finding Elphie," Glinda said, rushing as she spoke. "Progress _is_ being made, isn't it dearest?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

They both knew it was a lie.

Elphaba was as elusive as ever. The only sign that she seemed to be doing anything was that Animals were becoming reclusive, apparently hiding in safe strangleholds where they were free to talk.

They both missed her terribly.

Glinda especially.

She still wondered what would have happened to her if she had accepted Elphie's proposal. What she would be doing, where she would be living. How successful they would have been at helping - really helping - the animals, rather than forcing them to withdraw from society.

Would she be happier?

She was contented now. People loved her, she and Fiyero were going to be married. Even Morrible seemed to tolerate her. Her profile as a public figure only seemed to be on the increase and she was making people happy. A bright, shining light on an otherwise dull horizon. It was all she'd ever wanted, to improve people's lives for the better. To be loved and loved in return.

But was it _real_?

They were thoughts she could save for later, however. Now, she had a surprise engagement party to attend.

end


End file.
